


喇叭花（上）

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: *港马/囧马*小妈预警。*日后可能会有一些改动，如果确实改了，会在下篇放出时删除此贴，并附上修改后的全文内容。*如有ooc全怪我，不许上升，不许骂人*请勿踩雷，请勿踩雷，请勿踩雷





	喇叭花（上）

黄旭熙不知道是不是每个有钱的中年男人都喜欢找小老婆，不是“小三”老婆，就是字面意义上的“年轻的老婆”。  
他在子弟学校读书，富人红贵家里的男孩们聚在一起总会说些听来、看来的绯色新闻。他常听说又有哪个同学的官员父亲包养了漂亮的大学生，或是有人的父母半路离婚，那男孩有了怎样的小妈。这些八卦他从来听了就忘，也无法真正地跟当事人感同身受，在他眼里那都是别人家的事情，跟他没任何关系。  
只是真的到了自己经历这种事，他又好像失去反应能力了。  
黄旭熙十八岁生日那天，养父徐英浩带他去西餐厅庆生。徐英浩那时快要四十岁，当年在黄旭熙十岁时领养了他，几年里一直把他视如己出，年年生日都会推掉所有应酬，专门陪他过生。因着往年庆生都是只有父子两人，那天黄旭熙也以为一切照常，所以听到养父说晚上还会有个年轻人一起吃饭时，他一时间有些不习惯。  
第一次见到李敏亨便是在那间餐厅的包间里。  
李敏亨本是背对着房间门坐，听到门口来了人，立刻起身转向徐英浩和黄旭熙。寿星看见那样一个纤瘦而乖巧模样的男孩站在面前，竟没能率先参透这屋里的人物关系。养父告诉他，来的是一个很重要的人，其实他本来猜到可能是位阿姨——徐英浩不年轻了，人至中年想找个伴也没什么意外的，可这个角色换成看上去跟他差不多大的男孩，他便愣住了，本能地产生某种抵触感。  
“旭熙，来认识一下，这是敏亨，李敏亨。”徐英浩见黄旭熙定在原地，以为他是认生，一边介绍着一边将他拉近座位上的李敏亨，“敏亨，这是我们家旭熙。”  
黄旭熙看到李敏亨有些害羞地朝自己伸出手，却没给面子握上去，脑子好像失灵了，硬生生地把礼貌的问好说成：“爸，这是你给我找的小妈？”  
无论是“爸”，还是“小妈”，还是伸出去却没有得到回应的手，都令李敏亨瞬间羞窘得无地自容。他那张薄薄的脸蛋默默地涨了通红，大眼睛垂下去看着地板，看上去很委屈。  
李敏亨听到徐英浩教育黄旭熙不能这么鲁莽，但他其实什么都听不进去，他咬了咬嘴巴，拽一下徐英浩的毛衣袖子，小声说：“英浩，行了。吃东西吧。”  
尴尬的局面因此成功地顺延到饭桌上。几道前菜早就上齐，都是没什么温度的餐点，在微妙的氛围里吃进肚子更是有些冷冰冰的。黄旭熙心里烦，不知是觉得丢脸还是生气，吃哪道菜都不对胃口，于是咂咂嘴便放下了刀叉。他不吃，徐英浩也跟着停了动作，李敏亨看了也没敢继续吃下去。  
“你们什么时候交往的。”黄旭熙用叉子点着桌布，虽是在问话，但更像是警察审讯犯人。他听徐英浩说是一年前，便用眼睛扫了李敏亨，说：“他那时候有我这么大吗？您品味可真独特。”  
李敏亨淡淡地说：“英浩告诉我了，我跟你一样大。但我们俩跟年龄没关系。”  
黄旭熙张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。他看着李敏亨，又看看徐英浩，也不知这生日到底是自己的还是用来给父亲和小妈宣告甜蜜爱情的。  
他没等到主餐上桌便提前离席了。走出包间前，徐英浩的声音低低地飘进他的耳朵：“别管他，敏亨，迟早有这一天的。”

黄旭熙以前没在意过同学们的那些小妈和小老婆的故事，自然也没问过人家，跟年轻小妈一起相处到底是什么样的。  
李敏亨在黄旭熙十八岁的第一个白天就搬进了家里。他的行李是徐英浩派司机取的，他本人进家门时只拿了一只礼物盒，跟黄旭熙说里面是市科技馆新出的飞机模型，市面上还未售，是他托关系弄来的。  
“托什么关系，还不都是我爸的人脉。”黄旭熙对他冷嘲热讽，丝毫不关心年轻小妈的脸色变得有多难看。  
他们不怎么说话，不只是黄旭熙不愿过多交流，李敏亨自己也不想被黄旭熙有机会用言语噎回去。两人都避免在家里打照面，实在不巧时也都心照不宣地移开目光，熟视无睹。李敏亨是不想出丑，但黄旭熙在不想尴尬之外又存了恶劣心思，总想看小妈吃瘪的样子。他们有时在客厅遇见，虽不说话，黄旭熙却会堵在李敏亨面前，李敏亨要往餐厅走，他便装电线杆似的一动不动，非要等李敏亨红着脸耳朵绕开他，他才觉得解气。  
黄旭熙不确定李敏亨有没有找徐英浩诉过苦。养父跟以前没什么不同，依然忙于应酬，经常三天五天地出差，生活费也是照常准时地给。而黄旭熙不那么像从前那样对徐英浩毕恭毕敬了。徐英浩总夸他是个好孩子，虽然知道他们并非亲生父子，但他记徐英浩的好，平时很听话，尽管在学校里的成绩只是中等，也没怎么给家长惹过祸。他觉得养父辛苦，自己经营那么多生意场上的事，还要养一个这么大的他，所以一般不违背徐英浩的意愿，在学校活跃好动，回到家却很听话，很有孝子的样子。可从徐英浩找了李敏亨当小妈开始，他就总憋着一股子别扭情绪，自己也不清楚到底在气什么，就是看李敏亨不顺眼，渐渐连对养父也不那么恭顺了。  
黄旭熙从上了高中后就很少被老师请家长，顶多因为作业完成得不好而被留堂。李敏亨到了家里不久后，却被黄旭熙的班主任一通电话叫到了学校。  
班主任见是个十八九岁的年轻男孩，就问孩子父亲怎么没来。黄旭熙偷瞄着小妈红红的面皮，幸灾乐祸地看对方编瞎话应付老师。那次不是什么大事，班主任说黄旭熙的成绩退得有些厉害，就想找家长谈谈应对的办法。班主任没见到黄旭熙的父亲，也就没多说，交代了几句就放人了。  
两个人走在春末的校园里，一个在前一个在后，依然很沉默。黄旭熙在李敏亨身后几步，单肩扛着没重量的书包，半抬着下巴，用睥睨的姿态打量走在前面的小妈。  
他很少注意小妈的脸或是身材，那天却肆意地看了个仔细。他发现小妈的后脖子很白，干干净净的，被长袖T恤的领子遮住三分之一，露出的部分就像被叶子挡住的白色小花。小妈的腰看起来也很细，虽然被宽松的衣服罩住了，但还是能看出腰背的曲线，纤细的腰肢隐隐约约地透出来，有点像白色小花的花茎。往下看看，屁股也挺翘的。小妈穿了条没那么夸张的喇叭裤，跟当时喜欢赶时髦的青年人一样，黄旭熙猜他可能也曾跟养父去舞厅约会，不知道跳舞时的小妈是不是也像在家那样畏缩，红着脸跳舞怎么想也是个好笑的呆子才会做的事情。  
黄旭熙直到坐进小轿车里还在恶意地臆想李敏亨到底是个什么样的人。他们在家相处时，李敏亨几乎没什么情绪波动，更不会刻意地讨好，除了尴尬地面对面撞上时会躲躲闪闪地挪开视线，其他时候的李敏亨都是个戴着厚厚镜片、窝在书房里读书的“小四眼”。  
对，“小四眼”，这是黄旭熙偷偷起的外号，从没叫过，所以李敏亨不知道。黄旭熙不喜欢他这个小妈戴个眼镜泡书房，在他看来这是装模作样，是故意地表现自己有涵养、清高、不可轻薄。黄旭熙看不上：上学的年纪却不在学校读书，在丈夫家里当着同龄“继子”的面装文化人又有什么意思？养父肯定也是有同样的反差，黄旭熙想，说着跟年龄无关，是相爱才在一起，但谁又能肯定养父不贪图小妈的年轻，而且经过那天的打量，他看到了小妈身材很好，养父又怎么可能不喜欢这个。  
养父跟小妈都是死要面子罢了。这是黄旭熙那天最终定下的结论。

在十八岁那年的初夏之前，黄旭熙从未想过他与李敏亨的关系会有如何的发展。与其说是“发展”，不如说是“改变”。  
徐英浩接了很重要的单子，搭乘飞机去了东南出差。家里剩下黄旭熙和李敏亨两个人，连个额外的宠物都没有，冷冷清清。房子是开放头两年盖起来的小洋楼，算上顶层的自建阳台，总共有三层。黄旭熙的房间在二层靠里，徐英浩的卧室在二楼的楼梯右手第一间。李敏亨从搬进家里后就跟丈夫一起住，丈夫出差了，他本想住客房，被徐英浩阻止了，说是不用顾忌旭熙的眼色，只管住在主卧就行。于是他每晚早早上床躺下后便能听到黄旭熙赤着脚在走廊上踱步的动静，脚跟撞击大理石地板时会有轻微的震动扩散到主卧里去，他听得清清楚楚，总要等到那动静越来越远后才能闭上眼。  
两人独处的房子没有任何热闹的迹象，他们扔维持着惯有的沉默和疏远。但那是在黄旭熙莽撞地冲进浴室之前。  
那天下午，黄旭熙叫司机搭他去附近的大学里打球，李敏亨在书房里只听到他说了晚上会很晚回家。黄旭熙一下午没打电话，座机响了两次，都是生意上的人找徐英浩。过了晚饭的点，李敏亨给黄旭熙留了点饭，反复热到钟表敲了十点的钟都没等到人回家。他困了，便去餐厅旁边的浴室洗澡。  
洗到一半，浴室的推拉门被人从外面一下子拉开，李敏亨叫了一声，呆愣地看见黄旭熙顿时也呆住的脸。李敏亨正站在花洒下淋浴，身体和头发都湿透了，浴室的照明让他本就白皙的皮肤亮得发光，使黄旭熙都有些冲击。他们面面相觑了大概两秒的时间，黄旭熙反应过来后，说了声“抱歉”就猛地把门推上了。李敏亨在浴室还没缓过神，红着脸任由热水冲着脖子和后背，感觉全身都烧红了。  
李敏亨出浴室之前还特意对着镜子确认了身上的睡衣有没有穿好。经过客厅，他看见黄旭熙和两个男学生在沙发上打游戏。黄旭熙余光瞅见他，抬起头招呼了一下，敷衍地给他介绍身边的两个朋友，罗渽民和李东赫。李敏亨不认识他们，客套地打了招呼便准备上楼睡觉。可黄旭熙不知是不是故意的，在他踏上楼梯时从身后叫住他。  
“小妈，”黄旭熙这么叫他，当着两个朋友的面，用这个暧昧又直白的称呼，“刚才真的不好意思了。但你下次洗澡记得锁门。”  
黄旭熙是个坏孩子——这是李敏亨唯一跟徐英浩相左的观点。徐英浩当初为了安抚李敏亨，特地夸了黄旭熙好一通，说这孩子很乖很听话，两人年龄相仿的话更容易亲近也说不定。到了家里后李敏亨发现一切都截然相反。黄旭熙不是明面上的坏，而是总喜欢伺机捉弄他的那种恶劣。从第一次见面时给他的难堪，到那晚当着外人的面喊他“小妈”，还将浴室里的事赖在他没锁门上，黄旭熙就是存心要他出丑。他回到房间里，靠在门板上，目光瞥见书桌上的座机，差点就要跟徐英浩打电话，可是真的拨通了后也没想好该说什么、怎么说，所以什么也没做。  
只是当他躺进被子里，之前黄旭熙的眼神却还停留在他身上似的。他不懂那种眼神，它什么掩饰都没有，但就是令他困惑纠结。那个眼神里充满了惊讶，又好像有些痴，转瞬又变成了以往的淡漠和蔑视。一个人的眼神究竟为什么可以如此复杂，黄旭熙到底是怎么看自己的，这是李敏亨怎么都想不明白的问题。  
那晚之后，黄旭熙的存在越发显眼。李敏亨白天一个人在家还不觉得有什么，等晚上黄旭熙放了学回到家，气氛就奇怪起来。李敏亨总觉得黄旭熙在看自己，从背后，从侧面，很近的时候，很远的时候也是。那道视线三番五次地光顾他，令他无处可逃，身上和脸上都像有火在烧。他不敢回过头去看黄旭熙到底有没有偷看他，他怕跟那道视线直直地撞上，然后他会因为无措和局促而失去应变力，黄旭熙就能借此机会痛快地羞辱他。  
越是这么难受，李敏亨就越是想念徐英浩。他给丈夫打电话，问丈夫什么时候回家，得到的答案都是相同的。徐英浩问他是不是被旭熙欺负了，他犹豫之后否认说什么事都没有，就是想丈夫而已。挂了电话，房子里还是静悄悄的，卧室里也静悄悄的。他偷偷地掉眼泪，脸埋进枕头里不敢出声音，不想让黄旭熙听见。他也不知道自己为什么哭，他想徐英浩的时候就想哭，受不了房子里的氛围也想哭，想到那道眼神时也想哭。也许就是因为他有很多感到委屈却不愿说的事情，所以只能哭。  
大概过了半个月，李敏亨在书房里也静不下心来，左想右想没什么事做，干脆打扮了自己，去了舞厅。他出门时是八点过一刻，黄旭熙刚回家没多久，正狼吞虎咽地解决他给热的剩饭。餐桌上的人见他穿鞋，还穿了好看的衣服，问他去做什么，得知他要去舞厅，竟撂下碗筷说要跟去。  
李敏亨不想让他跟着，可又不想跟他吵，只好把他甩在屁股后面不管不问，自己在前面自顾自地走。到了舞厅，李敏亨却没兴致了。以往都是徐英浩带他到舞厅跳舞，他们认识也是在舞厅。他第一次到舞厅玩，但根本不知道跟谁跳，也不懂怎么跳。徐英浩跟一群阔老板一起，也正巧没有舞伴，就走过去跟他跳，教他怎么挪步子。他记得徐英浩的手搭着他的腰，说是要他后退，最后两个人却变成脸贴脸，徐英浩给了他第一个吻。他站在舞厅的五彩灯光底下，往事在心头翻涌，身边站的是徐英浩的儿子黄旭熙，无论是年龄还是样貌都不是同样的感觉。他觉得好怪，也好难过。  
黄旭熙看到李敏亨在旋转的彩灯底下发呆，睫毛被光晕照出两团朦胧的影子，浅浅的，很漂亮。那是他第一回认真在心里夸他的小妈漂亮。许多年之后他也常想到那个舞厅的夜晚，他年轻又漂亮的小妈站在他面前，被交错恍惚的灯光映照着，好看的眼睛却没有神采，肩膀也瘦瘦地坍塌了，看上去比落网的蝴蝶还脆弱。  
怎么一起跳舞的，黄旭熙不记得了。人流拥挤，他们像是被人群簇拥着推近了彼此。李敏亨的手搭在他的手心，柔软的手掌和同样柔软的指节柔和而不安地被他握住，有过一瞬的挣扎，很快就顺从了。李敏亨被他带着前后挪步，他们跟随不同的节拍和音乐跳着各种风格的舞，只是他的手从没离开过李敏亨的手和腰背。他没有像养父那样轻握了李敏亨的腰，而是虚晃着覆上去。他们的脸却贴得极近，黄旭熙的呼吸可以吹动李敏亨头顶的发丝，它们微微颤动着，像李敏亨的睫毛一样。李敏亨没看他，自始至终都没看他，他没来由地生气，又没有立场发作，只能老老实实地跟李敏亨跳舞，偷看小妈的耳朵和鬓角。  
音乐切换成浪漫的曲调，身边的情侣都依偎着对方放缓了舞步，灯光也变成温暖缱绻的红和黄。黄旭熙借着光看李敏亨似乎有些红了的耳尖和脸颊，第一个八拍结束时他忽然心动了。他凑得更近，嘴唇几乎贴上了李敏亨的耳朵。他的呼吸温热地洒落在小妈的侧脸，感到小妈的腰僵直了，步子也犹豫下来。李敏亨仍偏着头不看他，可是耳朵被他的呼吸弄得越来越红，越来越热，后来连面颊都烧了起来。曲子快结束的时候，黄旭熙在小妈鬓角边飞快地吻了一下，随即右手扣紧了小妈的腰，把要逃跑的人圈紧在怀里。  
“小妈，”黄旭熙又这样叫他了，李敏亨停下了步子，眼泪开始不争气地往脸上掉，“小妈，再让我亲亲行吗，就一下，小妈……”  
那天晚上在舞厅，李敏亨哭着跑到洗手间里洗脸，黄旭熙慌慌张张地在后面跟着他，拽了纸巾给他擦脸擦眼睛。他什么也不说，只是掉眼泪，黄旭熙凑过去亲他的脸，亲他的耳朵，黏黏乎乎地叫他小妈，还叫他敏亨，每叫一声他的名字就让他想到徐英浩，哭得更收不住。黄旭熙像个甩不掉的膏药，赖在他身上不走，高大的个子罩着他，把他堵在厕所的隔间里不让他出去，说想亲他，可是明明已经擅自亲了那么多次。李敏亨受不了了就骂，但黄旭熙一点脸皮都不要似的，还是去亲他。闹到最后，李敏亨就站在那里任黄旭熙亲，眼泪流下来就被黄旭熙亲走，他哭累了也就不哭了。  
回到家后，李敏亨没搭理黄旭熙，径自上楼睡觉。黄旭熙在他门外站了一会儿，没敲门，他能看到卧室门口伸进来的影子。他听到黄旭熙在门外说：“小妈，我不会跟我爸说的。”  
黄旭熙赤着脚走动的动静消失在走廊另一头后，李敏亨终于翻了个身，整个人缩进被子里，闭上了哭得发肿的眼睛。

那之后的几天里他们都没说话。黄旭熙早晨见不到小妈，因为李敏亨不做早餐，在卧室里睡到很晚。他下了晚修后回到家里，也只能看到餐桌上的剩饭。李敏亨避着他，有一两次上下楼时迎面遇到，也是李敏亨先冷着脸绕开走。以前还能听到李敏亨敲门叫他吃饭，那天晚上之后就没这回事了。  
黄旭熙觉得食髓知味是有道理的，一点都没骗人。在舞厅亲了小妈后，他好几天都想着那种滋味。他想小妈娇嫩的脸蛋，还有亲起来软乎乎的耳朵肉，小妈真的好看，哭了都好看，他也很惦念哭得梨花带雨的小妈。那几天他在家里跟小妈说不上话，就窝在房间里想着小妈的细腰和圆眼，还想那次意外看到的小妈的裸体，赤条条的，白花花的，纤细修长，在他脑袋里从线条化成聚积的云团，随着他下身的释放变成满手的湿黏体液。他想着这样的小妈自慰了好几回，以前那些不甘和怨气逐渐都被青春期里不断爆发的欲望给冲淡了，取而代之的是越来越强烈的占有欲，他开始不屑于给小妈难堪，而是渴望着再遇到某个暧昧的场合和时机，他想再尝尝小妈脸上那种甜丝丝的味道。  
他给父亲打电话，问什么时候回来。徐英浩在电话那头答非所问，逮着他好一阵关心，除了问他的生活和学习，还向他打听李敏亨的近况。他随口应付说他跟小妈都挺好，相安无事。养父叮嘱他不许再给小妈脸色看，要对敏亨好一点。他面不改色地对着话筒说自己绝对没欺负小妈。挂了电话就看到李敏亨从楼梯上下来，也不知道听见了自己的鬼扯没有。  
李敏亨看他一眼，马上移开了视线，把他当空气，直接往餐厅走。黄旭熙说钟点工请假了没到家里做饭，问小妈要不要出去吃点。李敏亨不理他，打开柜子扒能吃的东西。黄旭熙追过去，又开始耍赖，粘在李敏亨屁股后面走一步跟一步，把小妈烦得不行。李敏亨把方便面摔在餐桌上，没好气地问他想干什么。  
"想看你。”黄旭熙说。  
李敏亨抬起脸瞪他：“看够了没。”  
“看不够，小妈，”黄旭熙欺过去，又是凑得特别近，把李敏亨围在餐桌旁边，言语轻佻，“给我亲亲吧。”  
小妈自然是不给他亲的，可没法后退，抵在桌沿上躲他。他像癞皮狗似的追去亲，手扶上李敏亨的腰，被一巴掌拍下去，再没事一样地搭上。你追我赶的游戏玩到最后便偃旗息鼓，小妈闭着眼让他亲脸蛋，亲鼻尖儿，就是不看他，也不让他亲嘴。他哄小妈睁眼，还说：“我跟我爸说，这几天我没欺负你，你说说是不是这样？”  
李敏亨又气又委屈，睁开眼就要瞪着眼睛反驳他，被他得逞，贴过去亲眼皮。  
“都是小妈让亲的，在舞厅，现在，都是小妈允许的，我说错了吗？”黄旭熙振振有词，说着还去揉小妈的腰，隔着薄绸睡衣抚摸李敏亨腰上精瘦紧实的肉。李敏亨去扯他的手，被他捉住手腕，往自己胸膛上放，“小妈，你摸到没，我亲你的时候心跳好快。你说我是不是喜欢你？”  
他把小妈惹得说不出话来，却一点都不觉得害臊，“可我怎么能喜欢你呢小妈，你是我爸的人，你是我小妈，我不该喜欢你的。我以前那么看不得你在这个家生活，现在怎么就魔怔了一样地想亲你想抱你呢。小妈你说说，这是为什么？”  
“小妈，你真好看。我猜我爸喜欢你也是觉得你长得好看。你身上也好看，我总想起那天你在浴室光着身子，湿淋淋的，想得我下面难受。小妈，我现在一想你，下面就难受。小妈，你那个过吗？我爸出去这么久你想不想他？你会想着他那个吗？我想着你的时候就那样了。”  
黄旭熙在李敏亨耳边说了好多下流话，看怀里人软软圆圆的耳朵红得快滴血的样子就觉得心里痒，亲了它好几下。他下身真的要起来了，小妈的手被他握着，小小的，软软的一只，他觉得这样的手给他手淫一定很舒服。  
李敏亨哪里都去不了，被黄旭熙亲了脸和耳朵，又亲脖子，亲肩膀从睡衣领子露出来的地方。黄旭熙含着他一小块皮肤吸吮，在那上面留印子。他打黄旭熙的胳膊：留下印子可怎么办，英浩快回家了，到时候怎么解释。黄旭熙不管，任性地在他颈窝里又舔又咬，弄得深红浅粉地花了一片。小妈又要哭，鼻子皱皱的，像个孩子。黄旭熙捏捏小妈的脸，说，小妈别哭，哭了不好看。  
他这般顽劣，把小妈捉弄哭了还要说小妈哭的样子不好看。李敏亨除了羞恼，还觉得总这样软弱地哭有些丢人，于是就算黄旭熙不说，他也拼命地忍着，想把眼泪压下去。忍到不能再忍了，胸腔里都在颤抖，想打嗝，喉头直抽，难受得很。他睁大眼睛看地板，眼白都哭得发红，黄旭熙还想亲亲他的眼角，被他躲开了。  
“你爸回来，你一个字都不准说。”他抖着声音跟黄旭熙说话，哭腔和鼻音很重，黄旭熙听了也有点心疼。  
“行，小妈，”黄旭熙又亲了他一下，说，“我什么都不说，只要你还让我亲。”

那天黄旭熙确实给李敏亨肩上留下好多痕迹。李敏亨回屋睡了一觉后看见肩膀上变得青青紫紫，对着镜子愣了一会儿，穿了件小圆领的长袖。将近夏天的气温使他发热，但他不愿轻易在家里露出胳膊或者肩颈，他怕被黄旭熙看见，寻来招惹他。  
院子里的藤架上长了好多喇叭花，淡紫色的花瓣掩映在鲜绿色的叶丛里很是好看。李敏亨不去书房看书了，他拿了躺椅到庭院里，挑了藤架旁的阴凉处坐下，捧着没读完的书，在日光底下一看就是一上午。白天房子里没人，只有钟点工时不时到家里做个饭扫个地。黄旭熙跑去参加体育招生，不是去学校上课就是去训练，比以往回家更晚。那段时间，房子里大多只有李敏亨一个人，他也终于有时间缓缓心情，不再去想之前的烦心事。  
也许是因为徐英浩快回家了，黄旭熙那几天很少在他面前做一些轻浮的举动。有一两次，李敏亨半夜醒来去楼下找水喝，恰巧碰见训练晚归的黄旭熙从浴室出来，两人在客厅迎面对上，黄旭熙便要借着机会往他身边凑。月亮从院子里漏进客厅，模糊地照着黄旭熙半张脸，它晦暗地掩住了黄旭熙看李敏亨的眼神，李敏亨只听见高个子的男孩说着那些入不了耳的话，要是让他看见那双眼里的欲望，他指定要吓得再不半夜出卧室去。  
欲望究竟是怎样的东西。李敏亨开始频繁地想到这个问题。他跟黄旭熙同龄，却显然做不到像黄旭熙那样对着某个人直白地表达自己的欲求。他与徐英浩交往时，也都是后者比较主动，可能因为两人的年龄差距实在不小，徐英浩常常让着他，甚至惯着他，他羞于做什么，徐英浩向来不勉强他去做。接吻大多是徐英浩先接近，求欢也是徐英浩更坦诚。他习惯了被引导，像只温顺的绵羊，以至于遇见了黄旭熙这种赤裸的觊觎，他都不知该怎么应对。徐英浩有时开玩笑说敏亨太年轻了，但李敏亨慢慢地意识到自己不是太年轻，而是太幼稚了。黄旭熙轻轻松松就能将他捉弄得面红耳赤，哭了不知道多少回，他一点办法都没有，揍人自然也揍不过，而且一想到丈夫就更是束手无策。他想过要是徐英浩当初也偶尔对他坏一点就好了，至少让他知道世上不是只有柔情似水的爱，还会有如狼似虎的欲。  
他想徐英浩了。  
喇叭花开得很好，李敏亨看书看累了，就回屋去拿相机，到院子里给喇叭花照相。那些紫色的淡雅的花瓣很容易让他想到爱情。他让司机去洗相片，拿回来裱到框里，放在自己那边的床头。  
晚上睡觉前，他还会翻一翻他带过来的书信簿。那里是他跟徐英浩往来的情书和明信片。虽然他们恋爱只有一年多，但徐英浩是个很讲究罗曼蒂克的人，喜欢写信给他，还要求他回信。信里无非是些无关痛痒的寒暄和示爱。某一封，徐英浩说敏亨是他生命里的春花，纯洁清新，令他着迷；再一封，徐英浩说想和敏亨永远相爱，他们的爱情要比岁月还热烈、长久；又一封，李敏亨回信说着相似的话，弯弯绕绕地，左不过都是那几句情和爱。李敏亨用一个晚上把那些信回味个遍，不禁觉得恋爱里的人好笑又可爱，说什么都不害羞似的，仿佛那些话只要不是用嘴说出来，就不会有令人感到羞怯的威力。  
他挑了封信，也裱到玻璃框里，跟那张喇叭花的照片放在一处，搁在一只长方的红木盒子上。盒子里装的是零碎的玩艺，都是恋爱时徐英浩送他的，有没雕琢的宝石碎玉，还有些不值钱的草编蚂蚱、蜻蜓之类的手工品。徐英浩出差那天他就从行李箱子里拿出来放到床头了，睡觉前打开看一看里面的小东西，没什么意义，但起码开心不少。  
每每这时，他又没那么怕黄旭熙了。他是有人爱着的，就算要有那些如狼似虎的欲望，他也有要给的人，给不了黄旭熙。

徐英浩回家那天，黄旭熙刚通过体育招生，大学暂时不需发愁了，他给徐英浩打电话时，父子俩都很高兴。  
航班在午夜降落，李敏亨跟着司机去机场接人，黄旭熙见状也要跟去。两人坐在轿车的后座，中间原本隔了些距离，走了没一会儿就不见了，变成胳膊贴胳膊，腿挨腿。司机从后视镜里看见，打趣说两人关系亲近不少。黄旭熙没脸没皮地笑，借机去瞄小妈粉红的脸蛋。  
在出口接到徐英浩时，一直安静的小妈迫不及待地冲过去要抱。黄旭熙在身后看着李敏亨纤瘦的身板被高大的养父拥在怀里，酸酸地翻了个白眼，没等恩爱的两个人说几句话，他就上前打断甜蜜的氛围。徐英浩先是祝贺他招生通过，拍拍他的肩膀，一脸欣慰地搂着他，又问他有没有照顾好李敏亨。  
“爸，小妈哪用我照顾，都是他照顾我，”黄旭熙挤眉弄眼地看向李敏亨，“对不对，小妈？”  
李敏亨知道他又在使坏，没接他的话，牵起徐英浩的手就往车里走。一高一矮的两人在前面浓情蜜意地走着，黄旭熙面无表情地跟在后面，上车时故意把养父支去前座，他还跟小妈坐一起。  
到家已经将近凌晨两点。黄旭熙被赶去睡觉，小妈则跟着徐英浩回了卧室。  
黄旭熙躺在床上却睡不着，拿出游戏机玩，三局玩死两局，烦得差点把东西往地板上摔。他在床上打滚，心里抱怨徐英浩回来得不是时候，他还没能跟小妈再套套近乎，养父一回来他又得退回原地，老实做人。他回想着在机场时小妈被养父抱在怀里的样子，那么纤细的身条抱起来该有多软多舒服，他怎么就不能也趁机抱一抱。小妈躲他几天了，别说抱，就连说话的机会都没有。  
他一点困意都没有，最后换上衣服，打算溜出去找罗渽民他们去台球室玩夜场。早上罗渽民和李东赫还在约他，他当时想着徐英浩要回家了，没敢立刻答应下来。他看了看手表，琢磨着如果马上去台球室，应该还能赶上那帮人玩最后一轮。  
蹑手蹑脚地出了卧室，经过楼梯边的主卧时他听到了动静，立即收住了脚步，停在卧室门外，屏息靠在门板上听里面的声音。  
是小妈在叫。小妈在跟丈夫做爱。李敏亨在跟徐英浩做爱。  
黄旭熙顿时打消了跑出去玩的念头，他就站在主卧外头，恨不得把耳朵嵌进门板，听个仔仔细细。李敏亨不知是舒服得还是难受得，一道声音绕几绕，又很像春天里发情的猫，呻吟声颤得让黄旭熙听了直咬牙。黄旭熙什么都看不见，只能靠小妈的叫声想象屋里是什么情形。他幻想小妈穿衣服和不穿衣服的模样，觉得穿着衣服的小妈比光着身子还更有风情，可能那层薄薄的睡衣都被丈夫扯乱了，肩膀和前胸都露出来，那该是怎样地好看。他听了一会儿，听见小妈的叫声里有了哭腔，跟上次被他欺负的时候一样的，有点委屈，又有点嗔怪的意味。估计是小妈被丈夫欺负了，只是丈夫比他好，欺负也不算欺负，小妈被丈夫弄哭是愿意的，被他弄哭却不行。  
屋里头，小妈开始“英浩”、“英浩”地喊，黄旭熙听了不舒服，心里不是滋味，下面也不好受。他没心思继续听了，折回自己房间，把裤子衣服一脱，给自己用手弄。他手上动着，脑子里过电影一般，许多隐晦暧昧的画面都侵入进去。他不停地想小妈湿漉漉地站在浴室里，想到看小妈背影时看到的圆翘的两片屁股，还想小妈被自己亲脸亲耳朵时满脸都是眼泪的神情，想着想着就射了。他觉得自己可能是魔怔了，射了满手脏东西，没急着拿纸清理，而是晕晕乎乎地想小妈这会儿射了没、小妈舒不舒服？  
清早，黄旭熙去餐厅吃饭，看见徐英浩和李敏亨已经开始吃了。他在李敏亨对面坐下，目光忍不住去窥视对方睡衣领子下面的皮肤。他不确定之前自己在那上面留下的痕迹消了没有，如果还在，小妈是怎么跟丈夫解释的？他去瞧养父的脸色，徐英浩看起来精神很好，温柔地给李敏亨倒牛奶——看样子那痕迹是没了。黄旭熙没什么食欲，简单吃了点就很饱，他肚子里憋着坏主意，吃饱了便找机会发作。  
“爸，你们起得好早。”  
徐英浩点点头，说：“还得上班。”  
“我以为你跟小妈得到中午才起，毕竟你们昨晚睡得挺晚的，”他话音刚落，就看到李敏亨在对面的脸色尴尬起来，耳朵红了，没抬头看他，“小妈累不累，辛苦了吧？”  
徐英浩听出他是存心要作弄人，放下餐具，厉声叫他：“旭熙！”  
李敏亨却开口了，虽然耳朵尖红红的，但眼神一点都没软下来，直直地看着黄旭熙那一脸顽劣的笑意：“我不辛苦，至少比对着你好受多了。“  
饭桌上顿时一片死寂，李敏亨从没这么直接地回应过黄旭熙的言语捉弄，尽管用词不是很强硬，也还是让父子两人都没能反应过来。徐英浩沉声问：“旭熙，你是不是欺负敏亨了？”  
“对啊，我就是欺负他了，”黄旭熙忽然咧嘴笑了两声，盯着李敏亨的脸，说，“我天天欺负小妈，都把他弄哭了，但小妈不让我告诉您，您说他是不是特别好，我真是对不起小妈。”脸上却一点歉意都没有。  
李敏亨冷着脸出了餐厅，徐英浩立刻追上楼去哄人，留下黄旭熙一个人在饭厅里。他看看对面盘子里只切了一个角的荷包蛋，拎起自己的餐刀，径直戳在蛋白中间那块软滑的蛋黄上。  
蛋液从鼓胀的薄膜里漏出来，徐徐地在盘子里流了一大滩，盖过了原本干干净净的蛋白。始作俑者用刀尖挑了蛋液，放到舌头上吮一口，而后玩味地笑了。


End file.
